Power supply is necessary to operate an integrated circuit device such as a central processing unit (CPU). Generally, in the integrated circuit device, a voltage to be input for its operation (device required voltage) is specified for each type or each individual device, and a power supply circuit performs such control that inputs a power supply voltage in accordance with the device required voltage to the integrated circuit device.